Light
by TakaShira
Summary: A little light side one shot.  Could probably be continued.


First male character attempt.

* * *

><p>This is the day Wilhelm Light disappeared. There was no special event or marker to remind people of this date. In fact Wilhelm Light was just the type of boy people sort of expected to disappear. Partly to see if people cared, partly because he knew that they didn't. The only one who really remembers the day at all is young Wil himself.<p>

It wasn't that he was part of a less reputable crowd. It wasn't that he was overly mean to those around him. He never spoke down to others. He was simply put; quiet. He was rarely in the way and when he was no matter the situation he would be the first to apologize. It wasn't to say that others didn't go out of their way to put him underfoot. Don't be mistaken, Wilhem may not be missed but people knew his name.

"Willy-boy! Why is it that every time I turn my back you are making eyes at my girl!" An adolescent alpha male threw out his voice bringing up a sheild of judgemental witnesses as he called down to the younger boy.

"I wasn't making eyes," Wil replied sullenly. He had even been trying to go out of his way to avoid Lockwood and his followers this morning.

"Really? Why the hell not Willy? You saying my girl is ugly?"

Wil's blue eyes darted to Samantha; the source of many a teen boy's anguish, "I would never-"

"You are now," Lockwood slammed Wil against the lockers without stopping to make sense of his words. Unfortunately in the commotion one of Lockwood's sidekicks mismanaged a foot into Wil's path sending him sprawling.

"Leave him alone Allan," Samantha called from the sidelines.

"Oh come on honey I am just playing, Willy-boy knows how to have fun," Allan reached down and pulled Wil to his feet before shoving him back down and moved to kick his napsack away. Wil managed to snag a strap but unfortunately the other hooked Lockwood's foot sending the athlete to the ground.

Wil's eyes closed for a split second, _'Shit.'_ He wished for all he was worth that he could just disappear.

"You little fucking cunt!" Allan scrambled to his feet in a rage aiming a kick to Wil's abdomen forcing his recently rushed breakfast out onto the floor. The older boy's posses grabbed at him but not before he slammed a sneaker into Wil's face. Blood falls into the pool of bile seconds before Wil's face follows. He manages to open his eyes and struggle to get his hands under him to see Allan being pulled away and life is moving past him.

Wil almost managed a snarl despite his rapidly swelling face. _'I've invisible any other time but oooh nooo...they all just have to see me get my ass kicked. Again.'_

Students made their way past snickering, staring. A select few gave sympathetic views one even said sorry but they all knew better then to stop. No one was willing to sacrfices themselves and so Wil sat there in blood and bile.

_'I might as well disappear.'_

The halls cleared and the sound of an individual tred made it's way towards him.

"Oh come on now, I know you heard the bell. Get up and – oh..." A male instructor looked down at the scene before him with nevous anxiety. "Got into a spot of trouble huh?"

Wil looked up bewildered.

"Well come on then go get yourself cleaned up."

Bewilderment became disbelief. _'Am I invisible? Am I invisible to you? Are you really not seeing this?'_

"Well come on it's no big deal."

"Am I invisible?" Wil asked but somewhere it got lost in the blood dripping from his mouth. He probably needed stitches.

"I'm sorry?"

No one ever apologized to Wil. Especially not because they didn't hear him. Most of the time that was intentional.

The next few words were poured full of the last few years frustration of being ignored by people that couldn't hold a candle to his wit. The resentment of being stepped on by boys with the mentality of buffalo. The fury of being dubbed a freak and a moron simply because he knew how to use his words without wasting them."AM I INVISIBLE!" Wil screamed in a sudden exasperatted fury and blood spewing up at the full grown idiot.

Something happened, as something always does. Wil could feel a light glowing in his chest. He watched the teacher stumble back sheilding his eyes. Then it subsided like nothing.

Except that when the teacher looked again, his eyes darting up and down the corridor before scrambling to his feet. He continued to glance back and forth in fear before rushing back the way he had come continueously looking over his shoulder.

Wil just sat there, _"..." _He didn't hurt as bad, not to say it didn't hurt cause it did but there was something about just letting it all out. Finally. He arranged his feet carefully below him and made his way to the nearest bathroom.

There was going to be a fairly clear shoe print on the entire right of his face. He definately needed stitches and was surprised to find all of his teeth intact. Another bruise was blossoming across his ribs. He needed to change, there was no way he was going to class reeking of vomit. Chances were he'd be sent home anyways.

So he left. Didn't think much further on it. It wasn't like anyone would miss him or anything. He didn't doubt that the only one who would even notice his absence would be Lockwood.

As always, Wil makes himself very aware of his surroundings. A quick study of the people around him in order to stay out of their way. Unfortunately today even his careful habits proved useless. A multitasking female who thought herself perfectly capable of walking, talking, rumaging and changing simultaniously forgot to actually look where she was going and clipped Wil's shoulder.

"Excuse me," Wil responded automatically, pushing away his vague twinge of annoyance.

The girl stopped everything in an instant and looked directly at him before sweeping her gaze in a wide arc. She took two steps back before rushing off all tasks forgotten.

Wil didn't really think anything of it, he was used to rude people. Attractive women were the worst as being attractive they are clearly entitled to better treatment then everyone else. All while they are looking at everyone demanding _'How dare you'_.

Wil shook his head and made his schedualed turn. He glanced into the shops he passed descreetly taking in his appearance. He wouldn't consider himself vain he did tend to take care with his appearance. He didn't preen he groomed and somewhere between the two there was a difference in his opinion. Of course some would say that he was too tall. Too lanky. Too much hair. Too little color. His hair was too dark without being perfectly black. His eyes were too light a blue to be appealing. He wasn't ugly but he would never claim the title 'heartthorb hunk'. Not that it was a title he thought about with longing.

He gently ran a hand through his flat hair. He sighed taking in the tender ripples across his midsection.

_'This is not my life.'_ He thought looking up at the blue sky. It was what his mother had told him not so long ago.

_"This is not your life love, it is just a piece. So do what you want. Fuck it."_

He smirked and thought of the horror his mother had stirred up by teacher her son foul language and when to use it properly.

_'Pair of hippies.'_ He thought giving his quirk of a grin.

He lived with his Aunt now. His mother's sister. Unfortunately his Aunt had never approved of his family's 'lifestyle' she'd refer to it as. Like they were eating babies and dancing naked in the moonlight. His mother had a fickle heart and his father loved her for it so they moved alot and everytime they fell in love again with anything and everything. Most children hated moving but Wil had always been taught to see it as another step in life.

It was only recently that moving had started to go wrong for him. He had been in what his father had called 'colt years' when he died. His mother didn't last much longer. Eighteen now Wil was counting the days before he was his own problem. He could go anywhere. His parents, despite their lifestyle, had left him money to do and be whatever he wanted, at least for a little while.

He loved his Aunt Lyn but she tended to hover and prun his life when given the opportunity. He knew the numerous things that she would appreciate he do differently. Few of them held appeal.

The heat from the sun was starting to really discomfort his rearranged face when he came up the driveway of the home he now shared with his Aunt, Uncle and their two young children. Knowing that no one would appreciate his skipping class he entered the house quietly making his way upstairs to change.

He was just sneaking back out of his room when Lyn came around the corner. Wil froze as she made her way past him continuing on to the laungry room.

_'Um...ok?...'_ Wil cocked his head to the side listening to the washer start up. "Aunt Lyn?" He called out without moving.

The washer shut off and Lyn poked her head into the hall concern on her features as she glanced back and forth. She even so much as left to check the kitchen before returning to her laundry sanctuary.

"..." Wil's concern grew as he backed up into his room. Standing in front of the mirror he ignored the fact that he looked so much like his father, except for his ears for some reason. Even Aunt Lyn had pointed it out once upon a time. Sometimes he'd catch her looking at them all wierd. It got worse the more he grew the hole in his lobe. Lyn had nearly constantly barked about how much his ear gauging disgusted her. Being a teenager it was part of the reason he had continued up to his most current size of an inch. That and this is simply what his parent did.

_'Hippies.'_ His half smile returns for a second as he stares at his reflection. He looks like hell. How could she not have pestered for answers? God forbid she not be on the phone at this moment with Rob telling him all about it. Like that ever helped. Either way she looked right at him.

_'Fine.'_ Wil snarls internally, _'If I'm invisible I'll just break shit.'_

He strode out into the kitchen with far more confidence then he felt grabbed a dirty plate from the counter and threw it to the ground before he could hesitate.

Aunt Lyn came tearing into the room broom in hand eyes sweeping the area for the threat. Her gaze came to rest on the broken dish next to the counter with a sigh.

Wil stood in astonishment as she cleaned it up right in front of him without any further reaction.

Sure he could have spoke out but the world ignoring him had never been this intense and he wasn't sure if he was ready to give it up just yet.

Wil found himself in his room again, seated on his bed thinking. There was a world of possibilities. He wasn't dead he knew that. He still had to open doors. After a quick experiment he discovered that he indeed still felt pain. So being not dead there were still options.

He could panic and scream for help like he doesn't know what's going on despite the world that they are living in. He could tell Aunt Lyn and have her freak out like the news isn't on every night. This would likelt result in him being registered.

He could play the cunning revenge seeker and march back to the school to haunt the hell out of Lockwood like he was dead. Wil allowed himself a smile but he knew what he had to do. What his parent's would do.

He could pretty much hear his father, _'Shit son you're invisible.'_ His father's smile held all implications of hell breaking lose.

He looked down at his hands, despite everything else he could still see himself which probably helped his sanity. He had never missed his misadventuous duo of DNA donors more then this moment. He smiled again at his perfect analogy of his parents. They were so many things.

It did settle his mind as he pulled a bag out of his closet and proceeded to pack everything he would need. Apparently his clothes weren't floating around empty and until he understood his mutant powers he'd try to fuction normally. He hesitated looking up into his mirror.

"I am a mutant." The first step is admitting it and really it wasn't so hard. He also had a strange feeling that his parents would have almsot been excited to have their son be a mutant. They were always strange like that encouraging him to be different. Wil retrieves a picture of the pair, dirty dreadlocks and all. They weren't exactly normal themselves. He packs the frame in between his clothing hoping to keep it safe.

Westchester wasn't far but without his own car it might be a little tricky but shit son he's invisible.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know it doesn't really make sense. Yet.<p> 


End file.
